Summer Lovin
by DSISandraPullman39
Summary: "Yeah well it certainly beats lying around out here working on getting rid of my tan lines."


**Summer Loving**

**Disclaimer:-** Don't own them just borrowing!

**Episode:-** None

**Pairing:-**Sandra/Gerry

**Rating:- **M

**Achieve:- . /group/new_tricksff/**

**Summary:- **"Yeah well it certainly beats lying around out here working on getting rid of my tan lines."

**Author's Note:-**In answer to the "Includes" challenge to write a fic including – Sunblock, Alchopops, A skimpy swimsuit, Disgusting food and tan lines. This is pure smut for smut's sake so if you're looking for a plot look elsewhere! Otherwise enjoy and reviews would be lovely.

"Why do you insist on having those every time we decide to barbeque?" Sandra asked watching as Gerry opened a packet of "**American style frankfurters"** and put the, on the plate beside the gourmet burgers and tuna steaks she'd bought that day.

"I like them do you have a problem with that" Gerry teased as she shook her head.

"I swear no one would believe that Gerry Standing the great "foodie" has a weakness for junk food. I mean you realise there's god knows what in those I could have got you some of the speciality sausages from the butchers counter in the deli. They make them all on site and they do all sorts of exotic flavour combinations."

"I know they do but I like these ones and it's not like I'm asking you to eat them so get off my case and let me make the salads and stuff Jack, Brian and Esther will be here in a couple of hours and I thought you wanted to sun bathe. Weren't you complaining about the **tan lines** on your arms from when you had on a t-shirt and we spent the entire searching for evidence in Hyde Park last week?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm just going to get changed into my bikini you told them 7 right?" Sandra asked smiling as he nodded. "Great that gives me 3 hours I should be well and truly bronzed in that time."

"Sandra you've been up there half an hour how long does it take to change into a bikini." Gerry asked shaking his head as he finally heard the sound of her moving around upstairs his mouth falling open as she reached the top of the stairs and he was greeted with the most amazing sight he's ever seen She was always beautiful and sexy, stunning if he was honest, but at that moment she looked better than he'd ever seen her look before. She was wearing a barely there **scarlet string bikini** that tiny amount of fabric barely touching where it needed to cover to prevent it being completely indecent was amazing and as she walked down the stairs and past him with a seductive smile he felt all the blood in his body rush south.

"I take it you approve?" She said quietly turning on the spot to give him a perfect 360 degree view before carrying on to the kitchen and grabbing a bottle of **strawberry Bacardi Breezer** of the counter and heading out into the garden. One of the reasons they'd picked the house when they'd bought it was the completely enclosed back garden and on days like this it was even more perfect. Glancing back to ensure that he was back in the kitchen and at the window were he'd been preparing the carrot salad she stat up on the sun bed undoing the ties on her bikini top before dropping it onto the grass.

"Did anyone ever tell you you're a terrible tease Sandra Standing?" Gerry whispered appearing beside the sun bed moments later as she opened her eyes and gave him a satisfied smile.

"Yes you all the time, maybe I didn't feel like spending all of the afternoon topping up my tan. I mean we have this lovely garden, the sun is shining, there's not another person on earth right now who can see us. It seems a shame to…."

"Oh I like your thinking." He said quietly taking her hand and pulling her to her feel before kissing her letting the sensation of her naked skin under his fingers spur him on as he lowered her onto the grass before shedding his T-shirt and shorts and joining her.

"I've been thinking about doing this since we moved in, there just hasn't been a day when the good weather and us being off have coincided." Sandra gasped as his kissed his way down her neck his hands kneading her breasts gently as she felt his arousal already pressing against her thigh. The way he sun dappled her skin seemed to heighten every sensation as he finally reached the top of her bikini bottoms releasing the strings holding it in place before dropping it onto the grass beside them and coming to rest between her thighs.

"God you're beautiful right now." Gerry muttered drinking in the way the sun seemed to shine from the highlights in her hair and make the blue of her eyes even more intense. Kissing her again he thrust into her pausing for a second to enjoy the way she arched toward him and how her body opened up to him on instinct. Moving slowly at first he was determined to enjoy every second of their love making and letting the warm sun caress their bodies adding a celestial intensity to every movement.

"Harder Gerry, please you feel so good, don't stop…" Sandra gasped her hands gripping his hips pulling him harder and deeper inside her with every thrust until she felt the heat of her climax start to uncoil spreading through her with a heat that could rival the most searing sunlight. Clinging to him as the fine film of sweat between their bodies started to cool her skin she watched his pleasure intensify in his gaze until finally she felt him explode, empting deep inside her before falling sideways onto the grass.

"That was amazing, different but amazing." Gerry smiled a few minutes later as he reached for his shorts pulling them back on before lying beside her on the grass resting on one elbow and staring down at her.

"Yeah well it certainly beats lying around out here working on getting rid of my tan lines." Sandra replied getting up and returning to the sun lounger lying on her stomach.

"Aren't you going to at least put the bottom of your bikini back on again?"

"No not yet, I thought you might want to enjoy the view while you finish getting ready for the barbeque." Sandra smiled lifting a bottle of factor ten **sunblock** from the ground behind the sunbed and handing it to him. "Before you go though would you mind doing my back, all the way down."

"All the way down?" Gerry smiled squirting some of the cool liquid onto his hand before beginning to gently massage it into her ass and moving up the rest of her back until he reached her shoulder and heard her groan softly.

"That feels good," She whispered glancing over her shoulder and winking playfully at him as he looked at his watch. Two hours till the others arrived for dinner, two hours in which he should have been prepared salads and marinating meat for the barbeque but somehow he had a feeling all that was going to have to wait because based on the way she was looking at him he didn't think Sandra had finished with him just yet and the thought alone was enough to push any notion of anything else out of his mind completely.


End file.
